


White Winter

by Ultranimallover33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, ML Secret Santa, mlss2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranimallover33/pseuds/Ultranimallover33
Summary: The class simply thought it was an insane snowstorm. No one expected it to get THIS crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Lady-baguette on Tumblr for the ml secret santa exchange!

Adrien stared at the window in awe as the snowflakes continued to gently fall on the ginormous pile they created. He had never seen so much snow, much less expected so much to appear in such a short amount of time. It had been snowing for about 4 minutes and the snow already rose well over Ivan's head in height.

He joined his other classmates by the window and pressed his face against the cold surface. Not only was the amount of snow great, but the way it descended was mesmerizing. He felt like he could stare at it forever.

A thrilled chatter started to buzz throughout the room, Adrien smiling to himself when he already heard Alix tell Kim how she was going to demolish him in snowboarding later. The excitement soon died down, however, when Mm. Bustier walked over to the window with a worried look.

"I get that you're all excited about the snow," she began, "but how do you plan on getting home?"

The moment the question was delivered, the entire classroom went eerily silent. All mouths closed immediately and wary eyes were cast. The snow didn't seem so exhilarating anymore.

"Something doesn't seem right here," Marinette spoke up, inspecting the snow suspiciously with a scrunched-up nose. Once she had gathered the attention of her classmates, she continued, her eyes not leaving the window, "It's never snowed this much in Paris before! I think this is a lot more than just a crazy snowstorm."

"What do you think it is, Marinette?" Adrien asked after taking a moment to contemplate what she had said. She turned to him with a determined expression, though her cheeks were a pleasant pink and she had jumped a little when he started talking.

"An akuma," she responded simply.

Though he gasped at her words, Adrien couldn't help but admire the girl's ambition. Her intelligence and willingness to help made her the perfect choice to be the class president. 

"An akuma?" Alya said, snapping Adrien from his thoughts. She slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead and laughed at herself. "How didn't I think of that?! There's no other reasonable explanation!"

"Sounds like your journalism skills might be weakening, Alya," Marinette giggled, poking her best friend in the side and winking while Nino chuckled beside her.

"You need to step up your game, babe," Nino chided with a smirk. 

"No, what I need is to chase after that akuma!" Alya grabbed Nino's wrist and he yelped when she potently yanked him out of the room, chanting, "And you're coming with me!" as she went.

"Be careful!" their teacher managed to shout before they got out of earshot.

Adrien sighed. "My best friend's been abducted again..." Beside him, Marinette giggled. Adrien was slightly surprised to find himself swelling with pride, as though making the girl laugh was a huge accomplishment.

Kim went over to the door and opened it, only to be met by a powerful gust of wind and snow that knocked him onto his back. The rest of the class squawked at the cold, holding their arms to their faces to avoid being plummeted by the oncoming snow. Alix managed to trudge through it, slamming the door shut with a strained grunt. She then acknowledged the pile of snow in front of her and leaned down to poke it.

"Yo, Kim, you alive?"

He suddenly poked his head out of the pile and shook his head to get snow off his face. "Man...the snow couldn't have waited until we got home for Christmas break?" he mumbled.

"Actually, it's really Hawkmoth that couldn't wait, if our assumptions about it being an akuma are correct," Max chimed in. 

"'Evil mastermind'," Alix said with a roll of her eyes, air-quoting the words. "Doesn't Hawkmoth have anything better to do?"

"Apparently not," Kim muttered sourly. "No Christmas spirit whatsoever. He's like the Grinch but he doesn't have the potential to be better."

"What happened to Nino and Alya?" Mylene inquired. "They walked out of the same door literally ten seconds before Kim did, and nothing happened then!"

"This storm is getting worse by the minute..." Marinette murmured, mostly to herself. 

Adrien glanced around the room worriedly. If it really was an akuma, he needed to find a fast way out so he could transform. His eyes landed on the window.

 _It can't be_ that _easy..._

"Maybe we can go through the window!" he tried, noticing his voice rising a few octaves due to him trying to hide the true fact of why he needed to leave. "The massive pile of snow should be able to stop our fall!" He wasn't sure whether he should've been surprised or relieved when the rest of the class agreed with him excitedly, but he decided not to question it as he went to the freezing window and opened it. Another gust of wind whipped at his face but he held on sturdily, positioning himself before giving a mighty leap.

 _It really_ was _that easy._

* * *

* * *

"ALYA!" Nino yelped, holding his arm in front of his face in an attempt to block the onslaught of snow.

Alya stopped and turned towards him with a raised eyebrow, a smirk planted in her face. "Hmm?"

His teeth were chattering relentlessly, though he tried his best to get his words out. "W-what exactly are we d-d-doing here?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders, hoping that would somehow warm himself up a bit. "I know you're n-not going after the akuma t-to take pictures of it."

Alya tilted forward with lidded eyes and placed a finger underneath his chin, her actions causing the boy's eyes to widen in surprise. "You know exactly why we're here.." A chill went down Nino's spine, whether it was from the cold or from the girl in front of him he didn't know.

He gulped. "I do?"

She leaned back and pulled her hair up, revealing a small, orange creature sleeping on her shoulders. Nino released the breath he didn't know he was holding, nodding in understanding as he took off his cap to uncover his own kwami.

Trixx yawned and stretched before flying off Alya's shoulder to give his holder a playful pat on the nose. "Ready for some action, then?" her kwami inquired with a spark in his eyes.

"You bet I am!" Alya responded excitedly.

"Wayzz, dude, please save me from this cold," Nino begged, earning a snicker from his kwami.

"I'd be happy to oblige, master," Wayzz replied. Nino rolled his eyes at the nickname but decided to ignore it for the sake of time.

A moment later, Carapace and Rena Rouge were doing their best trying to get through the monstrous amounts of snow. They complained about how difficult it was, but fortunately they weren't freezing anymore. They had eventually decided to let Carapace go head-first into the snow with his shield in order to make a path for Rena to follow. It worked, not to mention the way Carapace yelled like a madman as he trudged through had Rena guffawing hysterically.

Both superheroes were fairly surprised to find the other three heroes standing in the park. As they joined their friends, they found the fact that the park had little to no snow on it puzzling, albeit perhaps a bit concerning.

"What took you guys so long?" Ladybug asked once they appeared, smiling nonetheless.

Rena gestured to the snow and raised an eyebrow as though that was explanation enough. Chat Noir laughed. "Why didn't you guys just jump across the buildings?"

Rena lowered her hand, a look of pure defeat written across her face. "Oh."

"Well, _I'm_ sorry I can't jump very well, Chat Noir," Carapace teased, his girlfriend adding an encouraging, "Yeah!".

"This akuma better be worth it," Queen Bee interrupted sourly. "I had to jump out of my classroom's window to make it here!" Her words had the others snickering, much to her confusion.

"Oh, FINALLY you're here.." an unknown yet unamused voice interjected. Everyone gasped and looked up, all growling when the akuma was finally in sight.

She looked like a haughty old rich women, probably akumatized because she didn't get what she wanted. She was sitting on a huge, white cloud almost as fluffy as the snow-colored scarf she wore, matching the pale color of her skin. It appeared as though she couldn't care less about the heroes in front of her, deciding her nails she was filing were a lot more important at the moment. "I've been waiting for _ages_ ," she murmured. A purple butterfly silhouette appeared around her eyes and the akuma's lip curled with annoyance. She clearly didn't want to pay much attention to what Hawkmoth had to say, but she finally glanced at the heroes below her and put her nail filer away. "Just hand over the miraculouses and we can be done."

Queen Bee scoffed. "As if I'd give my miraculous to a crazy old rich coot!"

The akuma stared at her for a brief moment with wide eyes. After a few seconds had passed, however, her expression changed, and she looked _livid_. "A crazy old rich coot, you say?" she spoke with eerily calm ferocity. "I'll show _you_ 'crazy old rich coot'."

"Thaaaat probably wasn't the best thing to say, Queenie," Chat squeaked as he took a defensive stance.

"Oh. Oops."

* * *

* * *

Rena Rouge cried out once again due to another blow in the stomach. The akuma, who they earlier had found out was named White Winter, really was much tougher than she looked. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Queen Bee had all disappeared due to a flurry of snow-themed attacks. Rena refused to let the same happen to Carapace, who fought by her side. Even so, White Winter attacked mercilessly.

"How can she be this good?" Carapace muttered through strained teeth as he blocked another attack with his shield.

"I told you not to underestimate me, children," White Winter responded. Her tranquil attitude as she fought like fire threw both heroes off. With sudden speed, she flipped onto her back and twirled almost majestically, kicking Carapace's shield and Rena's flute out of their hands respectively. When the akuma was back up, she kicked Rena harshly in the belly once more, knocking the hero a good few meters away, before wrapping her arms around Carapace.

Rena growled furiously, "Let. Him. Go."

"Hmmm, I don't think so," White Winder replied, looking down at the struggling hero in her arms. Carapace's snarling was muffled by her scarf, but he just couldn't seem to get a grip steady enough to escape. The akuma lifted one of her arms and Rena could make out some sort of small, white object in her hand, though she couldn't identify what exactly it was. "This is what you get for calling me a 'crazy old rich coot'!"

Rena roared and leaped after the akuma holding her partner captive, unfortunately not before the supervillain threw down the object in her hand. It created a huge cloud of dust, stopping the superhero in her tracks. She held her arms in front of herself and coughed a few times, not enjoying the feeling the dust had in her throat in the slightest. She tried waving her arms to perhaps blow it away, but to no avail.

When it finally cleared, White Winter was gone, taking Carapace in her wake.

* * *

* * *

Nino groaned, feeling his head throb miserably. Why did everything hurt...?

He slowly opened his eyes, surprised by how much energy it took. He was definitely not prepared for what his eyes would witness once he could make out the picture before him.

Everything was purple. And not a cute fairy tail purple, no, this purple was almost...eerie. But nothing was creepier than the figure that stood a distance away, staring out of his giant, intricately designed window.

Wait. Was that...?

No, it couldn't be.

Could it?

It was then Nino realized he was sitting on a chair. And he was tied to it. _That_ was worrisome. He struggled a bit in an attempt to loosen the ropes, before a deep and sinister voice interrupted, causing the boy to stop in his tracks.

"Ah, Carapace. Glad you're finally awake." The figure turned around, and Nino's heart caught in his throat. "Or should I say...Nino Lahiffe?"

 Nino wanted to gasp but he found his throat dry. He looked down and that's when his blood plummeted.

He was wearing his everyday attire. Not his superhero suit.

His heart started racing as he begun to dread the worst. He craned his head and tried looking at his wrists tied behind his back, hoping, PRAYING-

"Looking for something?" Hawkmoth interrupted, causing Nino to jump and nearly fall over. When he looked back up, his heart fell into the sole of his feet.

Hawkmoth was holding up his wrist, which was holding an unmistakable piece of jewelry.

The miraculous of the turtle.

Hawkmoth only chuckled at Nino's shocked and devastated reaction before turning back to the window.

"Master..are you alright?" Nino nearly jumped out of his skin when the soft voice beside his ear spoke up. There were too many things going on at once and he had to take a moment to catch his breath when he realized it was only Wayzz.

"I've been better," Nino whispered back after a moment.

At that, Wayzz smiled. He zipped behind his holder for a second and Nino let out a quiet breath of relief when he felt the ropes loosen around his hands. Soon, the ropes around his waist loosened, as well, before Wayzz floated back up to the boy's face.

"I can't grab my miraculous," the kwami murmured sadly. "It'd be too difficult to grab it off his wrist without him noticing me."

"Wait...what's Hawkmoth's miraculous?" Nino asked, keeping an eye on the man a ways away in case he heard anything.

"It's a brooch." Both Nino and Wayzz stared at each other with wide eyes before they nodded in unison.

Wayzz darted back over to Hawkmoth without another word. Nino watched as his kwami, as fast as a bullet, snatched the miraculous resting on Hawkmoth's chest and tossed it in his direction with a warning cry.

"NO!" Hawkmoth roared, turning and reaching for the miraculous, though his actions deemed unsuccessful. Nino gripped onto the brooch as though his life depended on it as Hawkmoth's transformation fell, agonizingly slowly yet quicker than Nino would've liked.

None other than Gabriel Agreste stood in the place of Hawkmoth


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug was more than relieved when she was able to meet up with her teammates again after their separation. Or, rather, most of her teammates.

She glanced around Rena's shoulder and gave her a raised brow.

"The...the akuma grabbed Carapace and then disappeared," Rena answered, eyes casting to the floor below.

"She WHAT?!" Chat shrieked, making Rena wince.

"I tried to save him!" the orange-clad hero retorted. "But she just-she just threw a thing down and then there was dust everywhere and Carapace was gone and-and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa," Ladybug soothed, grabbing her shaking partner by the shoulders. "Don't worry, Rena. It's not your fault." Rena sniffed once and nodded.

”Good, glad that’s taken care of,” Queen Bee interjected carelessly. “Now let’s find that akuma.”

”Looking for someone?” The akuma suddenly appeared in a large puff of smoke, startling the other heroes before they quickly recovered and took their respective battle stances.

"Yeesh, who knew we'd be dealing with a ninja!" Chat quipped, earning a quick jab to the side by Ladybug.

"Where is Carapace?" Rena growled loudly, holding her flute out threateningly. White Winter simply rolled her eyes.

"Oh, wouldn't _you_ like to know."

Rena gawked at that. "Well, uh. YES, I _would_ like to know!"

A set of strings suddenly wrapped around the akuma, much to her surprise. Both Ladybug and Queen Bee had made the quick decision to wrap their weapons around White Winter in order to keep her trapped. Rena Rouge's distraction certainly helped.

What threw everyone off was when White Winter's akumatized outfit suddenly faded in a cloud of black, and a lordly-looking lady stood in her place. She didn't look too different, but it was obvious she was no longer akumatized.

Everyone's eyes widened to twice their size and they all took a long moment to process what had just happened.

"Might I ask why I am tied up?" the old woman muttered, glaring at the heroes snobbishly.  Ladybug and Queen Bee quickly drew their ropes back with quick apologies.

"What just happened?" Chat asked with a worried look.

The akumatized victim turned her nose to the sky in a proud matter. " _I_ was just about to ask the same thing."

Ladybug bit her lip in concern, glancing at Rena, who wore a similar expression. "I...I think I might have an idea."

* * *

* * *

"You..it..Gabe.." Nino couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't want to keep looking at the man in front of him yet he couldn't find the will to tear his gaze away.

"Hand me back the miraculous. Now," Gabriel said in such a commanding tone that Nino probably would've obeyed had he not been paralyzed on the spot. His eyes landed on his kwami who floated beside his best friend's father, and Wayzz quickly mimed placing a brooch on his chest as Gabe took a step forward. Taking the hint, Nino speedily pinned the brooch to his shirt.

The miraculous glowed with such brightness that caused Nino to flinch, before a small figure flew out of it.

Nino gaped at the small purple creature. A kwami!

"You...you have a kwami..."Nino murmured. He hadn't even thought about that, but he immediately felt defensive.

"Give me the miraculous before I take it from you," Gabriel commanded once more, and the kwami gasped at the sound of his voice before darting behind Nino to hide.

Feeling a sudden surge of anger flow through him, Nino seethed, "How terrible have you been treating this little dude?"

Gabriel simply sighed as an answer, lifting his arm with a stout, "I tried to warn you. Wayzz, shell on." His voice had reached a note so menacing, it gave Nino chills, yet he still stood his ground as his own kwami let out a small noise of protest as he was forcefully sucked into his miraculous.

The purple kwami zipped in front of Nino's face and, in a shrill voice, spoke in one breath, "Quickly, we don't have time to waste! My name is Nooroo, I'm the kwami of generosity. You must stop Hawkmoth! My transformation phrase is wings rise!"

Nino gaped at the creature for a moment but the sight of Gabriel currently transforming snapped him out of his daze and he nodded. "Nooroo, wings rise!"

The situation was certainly bizarre, Nino found. In one fell swoop, he and Hawkmoth had switched miraculouses.

Hawkmoth (could he even call him that now?) wore an outfit that was all too similar to his old one, with some minor adjustments, of course. He wore another suit, this time green, but he donned a shield on his back rather than a cane in his hand. _Nino_ was the one with the cane this time, and he almost felt uncomfortable wielding it.

It felt odd to be using a miraculous he wasn't used to, but he didn't exactly have much time to think about it when the man in front of him didn't hesitate to lunge forward with outstretched arms. Nino yelped and jumped to the side, surprised to find that he was much more agile than before.

"Hey, uh, mind telling me how to use your powers?" Nino asked in a lighthearted matter, more as a way to soothe himself than anything else. Gabriel's only response was another growl and he leaped forward again. "KAY, I'll figure it out on my own, then!" the young hero squeaked, evading once more.

* * *

* * *

"ANOTHER akuma?" Ladybug exclaimed, exasperated.

The colorful figure standing atop the building gave them a friendly smile.

Wait, a friendly smile? That seemed uncharacteristic.

"Hey!" The akuma jumped from the building and landed before the heroes. He continued, "My name is Helper!"

"Helper...?"

Helper nodded. "I've been given a special mission by Monarch to find you guys."

"Monarch?" Chat added with a perplexed expression.

"Nino..." Rena muttered, loud enough for only Ladybug to hear.

The spotted heroine gasped quietly. "What's this special mission?"

A purple butterfly silhouette appeared around Helper's eyes and he looked up at the sky curiously as he listened. "He just wants you guys to follow me," Helper answered once the mask disappeared. "He sounds pretty desperate."

"What are we waiting for, then?!" Rena squawked, jumping from one foot to another with anticipation. Ladybug nodded and Helper leaped away, the others following without another word.

* * *

* * *

"GAH!" Monarch yelped when he was viciously shoved to the ground. He lifted his pole defensively as his attacker, who he had in his head nicknamed as Shell Shock (a homage to his own villain name), harshly threw his shield down. It was tough protecting himself when he didn't have his beloved shield with him, but the boy wouldn't let down.

In the short amount of time he had, Monarch had found out how to summon one of the white butterflies in the room and give a random citizen in Paris super powers. He didn't have very much time to think of a unique name or a fantastic power, but he was relieved to find a soul willing to help.

Now that he had the assignment out, Monarch could stress about the fact that he was fighting the man Ladybug and Chat Noir had been after for nearly a year and a half. To say he was already getting tired wouldn't be a lie.

* * *

* * *

Chat Noir and Queen Bee hadn't been told exactly why they were following this random stranger bouncing from building to building, but they figured it was important enough to not ask any questions about it.

As they neared their destination, Chat started to get suspicious. The akuma seemed to be heading towards the Agreste Mansion, and the young hero really couldn't figure out why.

The akuma stopped suddenly without warning, causing Ladybug to yelp and run face-first into his backside, which caused a collision of heroes as Rena rammed into Ladybug, Queen Bee into Rena, and Chat Noir in Queen Bee. Helper didn't seem phased in the slightest as he stood like a brick wall, turning to the heroes with a grin and saying, "We're here!"

Chat Noir gasped. He was right.

He was standing right before the very building he called his home.

The purple butterfly appeared around Helper's face once more, and he pointed to the large and beautifully designed window to the side of the building. "He says go in through there."

Ladybug nodded as Chat felt his heart begin to pick up the pace. "Thank you so much, Helper."

"Daww, it was nothing!" he replied, waving his hand.

After smiling at the akuma one last time, she told the other heroes to get their weapons ready.

Chat wasn't sure he was ready for this.

* * *

* * *

Both Monarch and Shell Shock gasped when the giant window suddenly exploded into a million shards.

And then Monarch gasped happily. The figures behind the broken window were none other than his comrades in battle. His plan had worked!

Shell Shock, however, gasped angrily when he noticed who had decided to join the battle. Before the other heroes could do anything, he lifted his arm and shouted, "Shellter!", entrapping both him and Monarch in a tight, green bubble.

The superhero team ran up to the bubble and started punching it, but to no avail. It didn't budge.

"Your friends are no match against this superpower," Shell Shock muttered, taking a few menacing steps forward. Monarch gulped.

"CATACLYSM!"

A sudden ooze of black surrounded the force field, soon smothering it to nothing.

Chat Noir, as well as the rest of the heroes, stepped forward with dangerous growls, holding out their weapons threateningly. Shell Shock hissed back, but Monarch took his distraction as a chance to kick the man's legs with such force to knock him back.

Shell Shock fell with a grunt but he quickly recovered, leaping to his feet again to deal a swift kick to Monarch's side.

The sudden action seemed to be confirmation that the other heroes could finally join the battle, and soon it was ultimately the enemy that was getting exhausted.

"Guys!" Monarch shouted through all the chaos. They others didn't stop fighting but, knowing they were listening, he continued, "Hawkmoth! He's-"

Before Monarch could utter another sound, Shell Shock swooped in and wrapped his arms tightly around the young hero from behind, using one of his hands to roughly cover Monarch's mouth. "You're going to regret it if you finish that sentence, boy," the villain threatened.

Obviously not caring at the moment, Monarch jabbed his persecutor's ribs with his elbow while biting his hand with all his might. Shell Shock hissed in pain, and the superhero took the moment to yell, "HE'S GABRIEL AGRESTE!"

For reasons unbeknownst to the others, Chat Noir let out a cry of pure agony and fell to his knees.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug exclaimed. She squatted and placed her hands on her partner's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"No no no no no...it can't be...please..." he muttered back, clutching his head in his clawed hands and shaking it back and forth.

Rena kicked Shell Shock harshly in the stomach, successfully causing the villain to stumble and fall into the same chair Nino sat in a while before. Without hesitation, Queen Bee wrapped him tightly to the chair using her weapon.

"Don't listen to the idiot!" Shell Shock snarled. "Whatever he says, he's lying."

Rena Rouge gave the man a glare intimidating enough to immediately shut his mouth. "Carapace. Doesn't. Lie."

"Bee, wanna do the honors?" Ladybug asked, arms still tightly wrapped around Chat Noir, who had yet to stop groaning with shock.

Queen Bee held up her weapon with a sinister grin. "Gladly."

"NO-" Shell Shock didn't have a chance to say one more word. Queen Bee had already stung him with her venom.

All was ominously quiet, the only sound being the heroes' shared panting and Chat's murmuring mouth. Queen Bee regarded the miraculous still secure to the man's wrist before carefully sliding it off. His transformation fell, and Chat visibly flinched at the sight of Gabriel, whose face was stuck in an expression of pure rage.

"Here." Queen Bee handed the turtle miraculous to Monarch. "This is yours."

He smiled at her before sliding the bracelet back onto his wrist. Wayzz flew out of it and immediately smothered his holder's face with relieved hugs and kisses, Monarch laughing like a goof all the while.

"C'mon, Chat..."Ladybug murmured. "It'll be alright." She gave him a reassuring kiss to the forehead and steadily helped him get to his feet.

Rena Rouge had basically tackled her boyfriend in a hug so fierce, he squeaked. She did the same as his kwami had done moment earlier and planted an endless swarm of kisses to his face, beyond relieved that he was okay and in one piece.

* * *

* * *

"Are you alright?" Ladybug asked her partner once the others had run off. She and Chat Noir sat atop the roof of an unsuspecting building as the sun fell, turning the sky a gorgeous blend of pink and orange.

Chat Noir sighed, still shaking slightly. "Today was crazy.." he answered simply.

Ladybug nodded, deciding to take a moment to admire the beautiful view before them.

"It's...tough to explain," he continued after a moment had passed. Ladybug turned fer face in his direction once more. "He and I had a...complicated relationship. If that makes sense."

Ladybug stared at him for a long moment. And a moment more. Chat shifted uncomfortably and opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to do or say. He was just about to speak up when Ladybug suddenly whispered in a voice so quiet he was surprised he could hear her. "Alya was right, wasn't she?"

"Huh?"

"You're Adrien Agreste." Her statement sent Chat Noir into a ballistic fit of coughing.

"Wh-I, uh, I thought we weren't supposed to know our identities!" he squeaked once he finally found his voice.

Ladybug turned away with pink cheeks. "Well...that was because of the danger Hawkmoth could cause. But he's gone now."

Just the name of his father's alter-ego caused Chat to shudder. Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "I understand how hard it must be for you..."

"So...so we don't need to keep secrets anymore?" Chat asked, bright green eyes refusing to leave Ladybug's ocean blue.

She simply sighed and smiled. "I guess not. Tikki...spots off."

Chat covered his face as she flashed a bright pink. Part of his brain wanted to be respectful, as it always had been, but the other half that had been dying for over a year to finally see her face beneath the mask took over. He peeked at her in between his fingers and gasped.

"Marinette?"

Marinette giggled. "I can't believe it," she laughed, resting her head on Chat's shoulder. "We've been pining after each other this whole time and never even knew it!"

"What?" he replied, puzzled. "You like...you like Chat Noir?"

"No, silly!" She leaned forward and poked his nose. "I've always been in love with Adrien Agreste."

Chat's tail flopped lifelessly to the floor as his eyes slowly grew. "You...no."

"Yup."

He looked forward and gave his forehead a hardy slap, mumbling mostly to himself, "How could I have been so blind?!" He then called his transformation off, surprising himself with how freely his tears flowed down his cheeks. Adrien engulfed Marinette in a hug and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Are...are you sure you're alright?" she asked as she reciprocated the hug.

"More than alright," he answered, nuzzling his nose further into her neck. "I don't think I'd be half as relieved and happy as I am now if Ladybug had been anybody but you."

And now Marinette was crying, clutching Adrien's shirt tightly in her hands as her heart continued to flutter at his words. He lifted his head and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"You're a dork, you know that?" Marinette laughed in between tears once he pulled away.

Adrien chuckled himself. "Yeah, alright."

It was Marinette who leaned forward to seal their lips together once more, to which he reciprocated happily.

Maybe they didn't know what would happen now that their main threat had finally been defeated. But that was at the back of both of their heads at the moment, and they knew that as long as they had each other, they would be alright. They were yin and yang, after all.


End file.
